User talk:192.85.60.171
What the hell How come you're talking to me for. I don't care 'bout the AK page. Peter Griffen Boy 16:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) No, the article is about the Ak-47 not the AK-74. If it really is the AK-74 (and it is not) are you telling me that the birthday refrence is to a devolper that isn't even one year old. Baby's making assault rifles? No, no baby has ever created a deadly assault rifle. read the damned article on wiki i know the article is about the ak47 but the gun in mw is its successor, the ak74 wich is based on the ak47 i shall create an article for it by myself. it seems this duscussion will lead to absolutely nowhere NO IT"S FUCKING NOT! PLAY THE GAME!IT CLEARLY SAYS AK-47! IT'S A 47. ALEREADY AN ARTICLE ON THE 74! POST REPLYS TO MY TALK PAGE. I CAN'T LOOM OVER YOU'RE TALKPAGE ALL DAY! Peter Griffen Boy 16:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't matter. It is named a 47, mistake or not, it looks like a 47. It shall stay as a 47. Everyone else knows it's a 47. Do you have any proof besides pictures? Spamming my talkpage with cuss words will any get you banned. Peter Griffen Boy 16:29, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey, at least I have an account and you don't. I know more about guns and I've been here far longer then you have. Peter Griffen Boy 16:26, January 8, 2010 (UTC) You've been reported for a ban. I am a Sergeant in the Marines okay. I got proof for the community already. You're just a senseless IP editor. No one cares about you. Now leave me the fuck alone. Peter Griffen Boy 16:36, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Marines are allowed to play video games. Just because I'm in the military doesn't mean I'm always in Afghanistahn, shooting at terrorists. Now leave me alone. Also may I call you Dick from now on? Peter Griffen Boy 16:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Dick, what part of 'Leave me the fuck alone!' don't you understand? Peter Griffen Boy 16:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry. I'll just revert my page back. Your a true bitch and have been reported and will be banned. Peter Griffen Boy 16:55, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Dude you have a problem. OCD or something, I'm just stated it's n AK-47 and you just exploded. It's just a computer, take a cyanide capsule and everything will be okay. Peter Griffen Boy 17:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Read COD:UTP I'm allowed to swear, not directly at someone, but you dircted it towards me, so I did in slef defense. You can get your IP banned for a wile no. An admin must do it. I just wanted to test your wiki IQ, no one can just ban someone else cause they feel like it. I've reported you to some admins though. Hey Leave him alone. And don't give us that anonymous crap, I know where you live. I'll start with the country, Holland. Everytime you do something which is considered vandalism or unappropriate behaviour towards members here and I will reveal more and morre about your location. Have a nice day. Doc.Richtofen 16:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't like you, and to be honest no one else here does. What does that mean for you you might ask. I'm going straight to your house address. You have five minutes to apologise...TO EVERYONE...before I reveal it. Doc.Richtofen 16:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) COD:UTP Seriously... Calm down man, it's simply an AK-47, you just need to calm down, stop cussing at people. Leave the doc and PGB alone. We're all trying to be a helpful wikia here, no need to undermine us. Just let it go, or you'll be blocked. You should apolagise, but I don't think a vandal like you would, though. --TNT LotLP 16:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Seriously... Actually, YOUR the only one. Leave him, me and everyone here at this wiki alone and get a life. Doc.Richtofen 17:02, January 8, 2010 (UTC) 17:13, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Oops... I'm afraid it is going to happen my poor dutchman. Have a nice block. Doc.Richtofen 17:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) And the deed is done Now you're banned! ENJOY your banned weekend off from school. Peter Griffen Boy 17:16, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Don't EVER impersonate a user again. It's a very serious offense. Don't worry, I've read everything you put on Peter's wall, so don't think I don't know. You can get 4chan over here. I don't care, I'll block every single one of them. No AK variant has a rail on top, that was put there so a rail system didn't need to be added to add a Red Dot etc. like in CoD4. And yes, it bloody well is an AK-47, IW isn't stupid enough to mess that up. They are, however, stupid enough to mess the AK-47's model up enough to confuse people. So please, do not impersonate me again. Thanks. Welcome back Now thar your block is over, you may come back and edit, and create an account. Do not ever vanadalise a talk-page and argue with a superior user over something as pointless, or an admin may issue another ban. Peter Griffen Boy 23:27, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Believe It.. You were back...and at PGB. You make me laugh, trying to insult me and PGB even after all this time. It hasn't worked. Your on the long list of those who failed. I would have been alright with you returning. Doc.Richtofen 22:13, February 15, 2010 (UTC) You really need to learn to let go of grudges, you know that? PGB Peter Griffen Boy is in the lower half of a one-month block, don't worry. Still, it gives you no reason to flame him. 13:24, February 24, 2010 (UTC)